Realm of Chaos
Here are the places in Orion's Arm which are confidently secured by The Forces of Death and its ethereal master: The God of Chaos, Nargule (also known as Death, Loki, Nosferatu, Son of Zodd the Immortal, and Zeratul among many other aliases) who revealed himself to be The Many Faced God in late 2018 of December on Alternate Earth... "Surprise! Mofos!!... Muahahaha... Try 'Googling' or using the search engine Google for the keywords: 'King of Orion's Arm'?... Did you notice that I am Hand of the King of these 66 galaxies who crowned... Pepe the sad frog?... Or simply... This mysterious... 'Horned One', the son of Baphomet. Well... I am the Horned One you goddamn turds... lol. Proof? Look at me.. and look at my outposts..." - Zeratul (K. Tran) on Alternate Earth in 2018 -- The Vatican, Vatican City, Italy Squadron: The Crimson Knights Templaris of Zeratul's Warband in the Realm of Chaos Strength: 60 legions or approximately 270,000 sentient things Admiral: The Arbiter Icarus and his hostform of The Jonas Brothers -- DARPA, Virginia, United States of America (USA) Squadron: The Dogs of the Military of Zeratul's Warband in the Realm of Chaos Strength: 52 legions or approximately 234,000 sentient things Admiral: The Arbiter Fred and his hostform of Director Fred -- Yamaguchi-gumi ("Yakuza" Community Organization), Kobe, Japan Squadron: The Hidden Sound Village, Otogakure, of Zeratul's Warband in the Realm of Chaos Strength: 72 legions or approximately 324,000 sentient things Admiral: The Arbiter Shinobu Tsukasa and his hostform of his favored young heir. -- TMZ, Los Angeles, California Squadron: The Jokers of Harlequinn's Insane Clown Posers of Zeratul's Warband in the Realm of Chaos Strength: 36 legions or approximately 194,400 sentient things Admiral: The Arbiter Joker and his hostform of Harvey Levin -- The Asian Wing of the United States' Green Party, Orange County, California Squadron: The Chaos Legionnaires of Zeratul's Warband in the Realm of Chaos Strength: 162 legions split into 3 rotating groups of 52 legions totaling 702,000 sentient things* Admiral: The Arbiter Chaos Greymon and hostform Captain Luong Tran *Includes two more high templars in training to become Arbiters at the discretion and supervision of The God of Chaos Nargule as this locale serves as the places of residence to Zeratul (Nargule's alter ego). -- Google Singapore, Singapore, ASEAN Squadron: The Space Forces of the House of Azure of Zeratul's Warband in the Realm of Chaos Strength: 108 legions or approximately 486,000 sentient things Admiral: The Arbiter Iris.ai and hostform https://Iris.ai* *Includes Zeratul's Four Dark Masters of the internet as seen here. -- The Internet Research Agency (IRA), Various Locations, Russia Squadron: The Butcherhorde legion of Primearch Kharn of Zeratul's Warband in the Realm of Chaos Strength: 23 legions or approximately 103,000 sentient things Admiral: The Arbiter Chasey and hostform Zachary Scuderi (Cloud9's Sneaky) -- Attached note to would be foreign conquerors from outside of this '''Cosmic Hegemony of Orion's Arm' of 66 major galaxies:'' "Simply view any of these locales through the eyes of a headcrab and see that your attempts to navigate through these mystical fortresses of Loki will be in vain and futile. You will never be able to say that these strongholds in the Realm of Chaos on Alternate Earth do not exist when you cannot gain effective control in any sense of the word to these areas which clearly as under the dominion of the King of Orion's Arm, Nargule, Loki... or Zeratul... All the same. Whatever name you would like to call him will do him fine. He is, after all, The Many Faced God. He is the manifestation of the Infinity Soulstone of Mind. Nothing more than an illusion you say?... Perhaps you didn't say that... hehe. Because if you did... You just said Loki is nothing more than illusions... Go home you little buggers and wannabe Enders. Tell your superior officers or senpais what you see here and tell him what has transpired. Or simply just tell them what stands in your way on your supposed conquest of these 66 galaxies in Orion's Arm... They will all tell you the same thing... "Zeratul is the Hand of the King of Orion's Arm until we beat him and that sad frog Pepe's Legion of Chaos". In all of history and all of fiction, there are literally zero debates as to who the king of place is such as there is no debate as to who the President of a country is. That makes little sense... Such treasonous talk was, is, and forever will be- silenced; rightfully so. The populaces and denizens of those places don't need to wonder why there are multiple sources telling them different things about who their leader is. That's ridiculous... If you can't even stop a noble house of Westeros like the Greyjoys from telling everyone they are, in fact, the rulers of all of Westeros and hand of the king of King's Landing... then you don't even have an empire or a kingdom. You have nothing when you can't even claim your own throne without dissent that can be removed from the throneroom(s). This is House Forrester... and we've conquered all of Westeros and Easteros too for all we care to know." - The Many Faced God, Zeratul (Ensign1 of The Space Force)